The Problem Area
Problems with facsimile services in mobile networks are experienced due to the quality of the radio transmission. Longer delays and higher bit error rates than in the PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) cause facsimile transactions to fail more frequently in a mobile environment than in the PSTN. There are ways to avoid some of these failures, but which methods are the best is a subject for debate. The problem is to find a common platform to be standardised that will enable diverse competing solutions to be applied.